The crystal and molecular structures of (H(phen)2)Cl04 and (Pd(phen)2)(CL04)2 are to be determined. (phen equals 1,10-phenanroline). The former compound may have a tetrahedral coordination around the proton, and phen-phen crowding should be minimized. The latter compound is one of (perhaps) two known compounds containing two coordinated phens in the same plane. The hydrogens at the 2 and 9 positions are crowded together in this geometry, and the purpose of the determination is to find how the stress is accomodated. Both compounds will offer interesting structural information about hydrogen. The structural parameters in the palladium complex will be used in the understanding of sterically controlled substrate specificity in metal-containing catalysts and metalloenzymes.